Plastic Flowers
by xXLostInWonderLandXx
Summary: AU. Naruto and Sasuke have been dating for a while and want to kick the relationship up a notch. But with nosy brothers, fathers and classmates, it seems hopless. Rated M for a reason people! :D Sequel to "Sky Flowers"


**Authors Notes: So here is the...I guess sequel? -- Unno, its what happens after Sky Fowers lol Man I am Brain Dead right now haha. So I dont know WHY I named the story Plastic Flowers, seems a little pointless but i the end I figured it fit the story in some weird twisted way :p **

**Rated: M for all that good stuff that maes us love yaoi oo**

**Disclaimer: No, I sadly do not own Naruto or any of its adorable characers...**

**Please reveiw, and um, yeah, hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Plastic Flowers

It was summer and Summer break was looming tantalizingly in the distance. This made the days long. People chatted about summer plans like part-time jobs and vacations, trips and passing levels on video games. Most couples planned to go out or to leave to hotels, the guys bragging and the girls blushing.

For example, Shikamaru and Temari were going to spend the week at a Spa Resort. They went from practically hating each other to making out in the library and now Shikamaru was spending all his savings on her. Summer always scrambled people's brain. It was the heat.

Kiba was going to Okinawa with his sister and mom and all their dogs. Choji and his parents were having a family reunion barbeque which would have enough food to feed a third world country.

Naruto was staying home for the summer with his father were they would laze around, eat M&M's and Pocky and watch television and play Metal Gear.

Sasuke was also spending this summer at home, with his brother since his mother and father were going to be out on business for most of their vacation in Osaka.

"Are you guys going to Kyoto with Iruka-sensei?" Kiba asked everyone lazily after lunch under the usual oak tree in the courtyard. They were feeling fat and sleepy from the dangerous amounts of cheese pizza they had just devoured for lunch, compliments of Minato.

Every year on the last week of school before summer break, Iruka took his class on an all expense paid trip to a Hot Spring in Kyoto. It lasted three days and was normally a blast. Naruto had gone every year since he started high school, and always made Iruka-sensei treat him to some pork Ramen. They took the train and bought lame souvenirs and one year one kid almost got eaten by a cougar on a hike.

Good times.

This year was no different and Iruka had already passed out permission slips. Naruto's was signed at home and ready to be given back to his teacher.

"I always go baka." Naruto answered. He was peeling an apple badly, and only the core was left, the rest lying on the grass with the skin. He cussed every time he knicked himself with Shikamaru's pocket knife.

"I am too." Sasuke said. He was sitting back to back with Naruto and finishing up some Geometry homework. He chewed on the tip on his pen thoughtfully stuck starring at another seemingly pointless triangle.

Sasuke started to hang out with his old gang again to the annoyance of his former friends during the bickering, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. They took to ignoring him unable to cope with the fact he wanted to be friends with the others. Sasuke couldn't care less and was happy to get away from Karin who was infatuated with him.

No one likes a girl rabid and crushing, foaming from the mouth….

Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba didn't mind when Sasuke rejoined the group and everything more or less returned to the way it had been in middle school, except for the small little detail.

Sasuke and Naruto were going out.

The only person who knew the truth of their "friendship" was Sai. To everyone else, Sasu and Naru were best friends.

Sai used this to his own benefit, a little something called _blackmail, _forcing Naruto to buy him chips and soda and even do his homework (not a good idea). Sai did this playfully, but Naruto was genuinely terrified of what would happen if their relationship was somehow made public and so obeyed without hesitation every farfetched order Sai sent him off to do.

He even searched the supermarket for Do-Do eggs before cussing back home in realization. Sai laughed at him for weeks afterwards.

Sasuke got irritated by Sai's supposedly innocent manipulation of his boy and took a harsh dislike to him. It was mostly childish jealousy since Sai was always over affectionate to the blonde baka. Sasuke would scowl, and possessively drag Naruto away from Sai in a huffy sprint.

Sai found this hysterical and Sasuke's attempts to take Naruto away from him only fueled the fire. After a while, Sasuke warmed up to Sai but still got jealous when he would playfully tease Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto had been going out for nearly a month. They went out on dates every weekend to arcades and fast food joints wearing the veneer of two buddies hanging out together. But when no one was looking, they kissed and hugged.

_Just kissed and hugged._

Naruto was getting a bit of pent up feelings whenever he was alone with his boyfriend. He didn't dare ask Sasuke about wanting to have sex since he didn't know the first thing about when to bring that up in a relationship, nor did he want to seem like a man whore.

Sasuke's older brother Itachi was another one who knew about the relationship, meaning all his friends knew as well. None of them found it odd since they weren't exactly straight themselves, but they made it their sworn duty to be aggravatingly nosy and interfere as much as they could.

Itachi played voyeur.

"Class dismissed." Iruka said later that day as the school belled chimed loudly down the halls. He started to put his books away as everyone shuffled out of the room chattering away.

Naruto was wondering what he should cook for dinner when Kakashi-sensei curtly brushed past him and into Iruka's class room.

"Something is up with those two." Sakura whispered to Naruto since he was the closest one nearest to her. Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to look back at Kakashi and Iruka.

Iruka was smiling and Kakashi was laughing about something. Seemed normal.

"What are you talking about, pinkie?" Naruto said skeptically to Sakura. She put her hands on her waits in typical "chick battle" stance.

"Well blondie," she sneered. "What I'm saying is Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are awfully chummy for two men. And Ino said she saw them walking together in town a few days ago"

"So what." Naruto snapped. "They're good friends, leave them alone."

"Whatever. Ugh you are so dense, I swear."

Sasuke had left home early that day since his parents were leaving and would be unable to pick him at the normal time, and Itachi was at school himself. Naruto was already missing him.

After getting his crap from the lockers, he and Sai walked out to the front to wait for Minato with a following Sakura.

Since Sai only lived in the next house over with his big brother, sometimes he hitched a ride home with Naruto if his club activities ended early. He was in the art club. President to be precise.

They sat on the steps by the front gates, Sai was doodling and listening to music on his iPod, Naruto was inadvertently pressing buttons on his DS which had died a few minutes earlier. Sakura was reapplying makeup and waiting for her parents as well.

Sai was slightly bobbing his head to the loud music he was listening to. Naruto could make out the song. Broken Rose, Anna Tsuchiya.

Naruto kicked his feet humming along to the song. It was hot, unusual for the middle of a spring day but then again they were sitting in direct sunlight.

Naruto pulled Sai's headphones out of his ears.

"Hey Sai?"

"Hm?"

"Ummm….hypothetically…"

"Oh god…"

"_Hypothetically_!! If a guy and a…_girl_ were going out for like a month already… when would the right time to, you know, take it up a notch?"

He frowned when Sai gave him a very smug knowing smile. Sakura snapped her compact shut with a sharp click and looked at Naruto, her green eyes already showing signs of suspicion for the unusual question.

"Naruto-chan, you have a girlfriend?"

He scowled. "I said hypothetically, pinkie!"

"Yeah but we all know hypothetically means your talking about yourself, baka."

"Fine. Just answer the damn question."

Sakura thoughtfully tapped her chin with her finger. "Hmmm. I think a month is long enough to know wither or not you have strong feelings for that person."

"Naruto didn't ask that. He asked when would be a good time to slip his girl the hot beef injection." Sai said casually with a pleasant smile. Sakura glared at him, her cheeks a little pink.

"Sai, watch you're mouth." She turned back to Naruto. "When you are sure you like your girlfriend and she likes you then you can both decide if its time to take the next step. You have to be really sure, especially if it's your first time." She smiled considerately, smug with her philosophy.

Naruto thought about it. Based on that logic, he was more than ready to go all the way with Sasuke. And he was more than positive Sasuke was too. Only one issue.

_How the hell do two guys have sex?_

"How do you know all of that, Sakura-kun?" Sai asked, drawing a large swirly flower on his binder with a pink pen. "You aren't a virgin?"

Sakura blushed violently and opened her compact again, awkwardly putting on some more lipstick. It was starting to come off in chucks and she was beginning to look like she had a clown for a personal make-up artist. "I hardly think that's any of your beeswax, Sai."

"That's a no."

"Oh shut up!! I didn't say anything!! Ugh I am so not having this conversation with you!!"

"No popped cherry?"

"Ew!!"

"Ever had anything up your twat besides a tampon?"

"Watch your language you sicko!! And I use maxi pads for your information, jerk!!"

Naruto ignored the bickering and hastily said bye when Sakura ran to her car, her face bright red, and her lips a mess. Sai was smiling after her with a smug look.

Naruto vaguely wondered how Sasuke felt about the whole thing. He decided the only way to know would be to ask him.

A blue car swerved into the parking lot, the front tire going over the curb. The horn honked and Sai and Naruto walked into the car.

Sai invited himself into the house and even into the refrigerator. As he snacked on a box of fruit snacks upstairs with Naruto in his room, the blonde shyly fidgeted on the bed wondering how to phrase the question that was nagging at him. But he guessed if anyone should know it would be Sai.

"So, about what I asked earlier." He began, rubbing the back of his head. Sai nodded and tossed a few more hello kitty snacks into his mouth. Naruto continued. "If I do ask Sasuke about that…thing….um, I was wondering-"

"How do guys have sex?" Sai finished. Naruto blushed and nodded.

"I mean, I think I have an idea, but truthfully I've never wondered about it until now."

Sai smiled and Naruto already felt uneasy.

"Weelllll." Sai threw the empty bag into the trashcan across the room and sat next to Naruto. Naruto felt shivers run up his back. Did he really want to know? Well yeah, he did, but he wasn't sure if it was exactly physically safe to ask _Sai _of all people.

Sai's lips melted into a mischievous grin.

"I ain't telling ya."

"HUH?!"

"Ja ne, Naruto-chan!" he blew a kiss and was out the window before Naruto could punch him in the jejunum.

"When I need him to tell me hentai things, he leaves." Naruto mumbled.

He could have always Googled it, or searched for gay porn online but decided against the idea. Normal sex was still unusual to him. He was a virgin with both sexes and while he had seen the normal porn videos before out of boredom and curiosity, the whole thing seemed comical and tacky and he was unable to eat raw fish for three weeks afterwards.

You could say Naruto was a cherry on every level.

There was only one thing to do, ask Sasuke about it. Maybe he knew maybe he didn't, and if he didn't they could somehow and awkwardly figure it out.

The blonde took a quick shower, and changed into a Domo-kun shirt and his favorite pair of baggy jeans.

"I'm going out for a little." He called to his dad as he ran down the stairs and swung out the door.

Naruto had gotten his license a few weeks ago, barely. He was driving now, and was pretty good at it except for the one time he backed into pole and nearly ran over a cat. Not a big deal. The blue sardine can was easy to drive and small so it was able to fit into nearly impossible parking spaces. Naruto thought navigating through the crowded streets of Tokyo to be like Tetris, and this made him a pro.

The Uchiha house was only a few miles away from the Uzumaki house, and Naruto could walk there in only about twenty five minutes. It was a huge house, pricey looking, and traditional Japanese with paper doors and tatami mats.

They even had a Zen garden in the backyard.

Since Sasuke's parents weren't home, he didn't need a lame excuse as to why he was visiting at nearly eleven at night. He pulled into the driveway and invited himself into the house without knocking.

The living room was large and roomy with wooden floors and a beautiful display of Japanese swords against the largest wall. His father was somewhat of a weapon fanatic, being in the police force.

Naruto took off his shoes and strolled down the long outdoor halls to Sasuke's room. It was the farthest back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called when he walked in. The room was empty, but the bathroom door was closed. "Bathroom?" he asked himself, sitting down on Sasuke's bed. His room was clean as usual, kinda irritating to a slob like Naruto.

The door to the bathroom opened and large puffs of steam floated out of the room along with Sasuke.

Naruto gulped.

He was dripping wet, his raven hair clinging to his face and the back of his neck, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his slender waist, another towel around his neck. He was dying his hair when he saw Naruto with a start.

"Naruto?"

"Ah. Hi?"

Sasuke slid the door closed and walked towards him. "What is it?"

"Um, nothing much. I was in the neighborhood so I decided to stop by…I guess. Unno." He shrugged and grinned trying to keep his body temperature under control. This was too easy. He would ask Sasuke if he wanted to move up to the next level, Sasuke would obviously say yes and bam. Sasuke was already naked and his parents were gone.

Perfect.

Sasuke sat down on the bed, still drying his hair and turned on the TV.

"You could watch whatever you want. Nothings on though."

"Nu uh, I was watching Kill Bill earlier. The second one is on."

"Ah awesome put it on, Usurakontachi."

_Wait wait wait, why am I talking about TV? I came here for a mission! Keep your cool, Uzumaki!!_

"Actually," he started "I sorta came to ask you something."

"Hm?" Sasuke lowered the volume just as someone on the television screeched loudly and dramatic music played. Naruto blushed. How to ask something like that? "_Hey Sasuke we've been together for a while now so fuck me, yah?_" No. More finesse was required. Maybe.

"Uhh, okay. We've been going out for a month already so I was thinking….Maybe we should…" he gulped "take out relationship to the next level." He blushed a brighter red and looked at the TV. Uma Thurman was ripping out an eyeball and smashing it between her toes.

Ew.

"I was thinking the same thing, actually."

"Hah?"

Naruto turned to looks at his boyfriend. Sasuke was rubbing his head with slightly tinted cheeks, a stern look on his face, his way of covering up nervousness. Naruto's face flared.

That was easy.

Sasuke smiled at him and he returned the smile. He leaned forward and lightly pecked Naruto's perked lips.

_Finally_

Naruto deepened the kiss, opening his lips so that Sasuke could enter his mouth with his tongue. His lips were so soft and somehow tasted sweet, sort of like lemon candy. His skin smelled so saccharine from the strawberry soap Naruto knew he used.

A sharp gasp escaped Naruto's lips when the cool tips of his lover's dainty fingers lightly caressed the skin on his lower abdomen under his Domo-kun shirt.

Sasuke's lips shifted from Naruto's and he gently nipped at the sensitive skin at the nape of his kitsune's neck.

"Mmm…." Naruto closed his eyes feeling nothing else but Sasuke's lips on his tender flesh and his hands trailing down to the zipper of his pants. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered passionately.

"Sasuke!!"

"Huh?"

Another voice yelled Sasuke's name, but in irritation and from the hallway. The door to his room slide open and Itachi stomped in. "Sasuke where the fuck is my hair straighter!? I saw you with it the other-" He paused staring back at Naruto and Sasuke who had completely froze, Sasuke's hands still on Naruto's crotch.

"……"

"………."

"…………….."

_Oh yeah. Itachi is still here._

"Shit…" Naruto cursed under his breath in disappointment and flung Sasuke off of him. Sasuke sat up and wrapped his towel more securely around his waist.

Itachi's face melted into an evil smile.

"Oooohhhhh, I'm sorry did I interrupt something perhaps?" He sneered and walked further into his brother's room. "I disturbed the cherry popping ritual?"

"Itachi get out!!" Sasuke snapped, throwing a pillow at him. Itachi side stepped it and crawled onto the bed with the two.

Itachi laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Ah Naruto-kun, finally getting laid?"

"Itachi, I'm serious get out!!"

"How rude."

"Aren't you the one who's rude…?"

"Did it already happen? Huh huh huh?" Itachi poked Sasuke's stomach with every syllable.

Sasuke swatted his hand away irritably. Naruto was still frozen, his face blood red, wondering if he should leave or not.

"Oi, Itachi!" The door slide open again, and Kisame Deidara and Sasori strolled in like they owned the place, Deidara was even eating Sasuke's green tea mochi. They were all wearing pajama bottoms; expect Deidara who was only wearing an oversized Versailles t-shirt that fit him like a dress.

Itachi smiled evilly and turned to his friends. "Naruto and Sasuke invited us to watch the deflowering!" He called.

Deidara squeaked. "Eeh!? Naruto-chan, are you losing your virginity to Sasuke!? Nyaah!! I feel jealous about this!!"

Deidara smelled like sake, and Kisame was holding a bottle.

Ah.

He hoped onto the bed next to Itachi and held his chin in his hands. One thing about Itachi's friends was they sure seemed to love sleepovers. Naruto had noticed this over the many occasions he had come over to the Uchiha household and found all of Itachi's peeps sprawled out on the living room floor in multi-colored sleeping bags and watching horror movies. Itachi called it re-creation, his mother called it male bonding time, his father thought nothing of it, and Sasuke and Naruto? They called it fucking retarded.

"Seriously, you assholes!! Get out before I fucking kill all of you!!" Sasuke yelled in annoyance. Deidara made a mock look of hurt.

"Sasu Sauu-chan?! How could you!? We're just trying to help!"

Itachi nodded. "You are topping so _you_ get all the fun, you selfish prick! What about Naruto who has to endure the pain?"

Naruto snapped out of his mini freak out and sat up. "It hurts?" Naruto was always under the impression it felt good, what was this all about? Well, okay sure most of the girls in porn videos looked like they were in some kind of pain, but Naruto considered that to be part of a weird conspiracy to make the earths population smaller….Naruto had a lot of spare time….

Sasuke fumed and tried to smack Itachi over the head. Itachi dodged him and kept talking. "It only hurts for a little while, but if you aren't prepared it hurts a lot." He said matter of factly with a dreamy smile that creeped Naruto out. "I should know, since Kisame's is really big."

Kisame smiled smugly behind him. Sasori, who was ignoring the whole scene, was instead painting a face on a wooden puppet. Weird.

Deidara pouted. "Naru-chan it breaks my heart to think that Sasuke-kun will be hurting you!!"

"Wait! What do I do so that it doesn't hurt!?" Naruto asked hysterically. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage them Naruto…."

At one in the morning Naruto stumbled into his room with a disturbed look on his face and Lolita bows in his hair. They had dressed him up and played with Sasori's weird dolls in perverted ways, enough for Naruto to never look at a Ken dolls ever again. They were supposedly using the dolls to demonstrate how it was done. And on top of that, Itachi had given Naruto a small tube of what smelled like strawberry frosting. Naruto assumed it to be candy and ate it. Only after he finished the yummy goo did Itachi add it was lube…..

Naruto was uber creeped out.

But had learned exactly how it worked.

--

At school the next day, Sasuke and Naruto found themselves starved for intimacy and to finish where they had left off before Sasuke's jerk of a brother had burst into the room with his entourage of drunken gay sidekicks.

They tried their hardest to find a decent time to "fraternize" with each other not caring in the least they were still at school. During lunch, Naruto and Sasuke said they were going to the recycling bin to throw away some cans and instead detoured to the back of the cafeteria. Naruto was unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt when Choji rounded the corner. He had a secret food stash behind the hose. Naruto awkwardly explained how he was trying to get a spider out of Sasuke's shirt, but thankfully Choji was more interested in his barbeque chips.

Then in class they asked one after another to go talk to another teacher and met up in a bathroom. While making out heavily in a stall, Neji ran into the bathroom muttering something about spicy curry. Not only did Naruto bang his head on the side of the toilet seat but he had to stand on top of it and ended up falling in. His shoe was wet for the rest of the day.

After school they volunteered to clean he class room. When it emptied, Sasuke pinned Naruto against Iruka's desk and almost managed to get his pants off before Iruka strolled in looking for his car keys. Naruto was again forced to hide, this time under the desk in his boxers and was bitten by a weird bug.

Even at Naruto's house Minato kept bursting in at random moments with snacks and challenging the boys to Soul Caliber.

Naruto loved his dad, but was envisioning tying him up with duct tape and stashing him in the closet until he and Sasuke did what needed to be done.

It was obviously a thousand times worse at Sasuke's house what with Itachi also living there.

By the end of the week they only thing Naruto and Sasuke had was a few migraines and the bitter memories of Naruto running away from Itachi and Kisame half naked.

On Friday, the trip to Kyoto, Naruto and Sasuke were mentally exhausted and not wanting to go after all.

Everyone in his English class was going, even a few kids who weren't in the class and three middle scholars.

The train ride up to Kyoto was pleasant and the flashing scenery was breathtaking. The Sakura trees had already bloomed and all of the Japanese countryside was engulfed in light pink.

Naruto was stuck in a compartment with Rock Lee, Sakura, and TenTen who were all spaz's. He dreamed of getting a room all to him and Sasuke for the weekend while Lee and TenTen armed wrestled, tipping a glass of milk onto Sakura's dress.

He was somehow dragged into the food fight.

When the train stopped in the station a few hours later, Naruto was more than happy to arrive at the hotel. It was empty except for their class since their busy week started in another two weeks. The hotel was luxurious and the onsen was even more beautiful. The outdoor bath was open all day and night and Naruto had fainted each year from swimming in the hot water for hours on end. And he always shared a room with Iruka. It was two people per room.

Sasuke was with Rock Lee, and Naruto had to laugh at him.

Sight seeing was uninteresting, and Sasuke and Naruto broke away from the group to hide in a photo booth. They didn't get far into the deed at all before an obese woman tried to squeeze herself into it, obviously not knowing two people were already inside. She hit Naruto over the head with her purse when he accidentally groped her while trying to squeeze his way desperately out of her suffocating blubber.

"I give up." Naruto sighed, fiddling with a plastic rice ball keychain in the gift shop Saturday night. "We've tried a million times and something keeps getting in our way. Maybe this is proof we shouldn't do it."

"Oh hush Usuratonkatchi…" Sasuke mumbled, irritated with the misfortune himself. "Let's just wait until we get back home and we'll try again over there." He tossed a cheap keychain back into a box of trinkets.

Naruto huffily nodded, still disappointed. He had never felt so sexually frustrated in his entire life, but it was taking all of his self control not to jump Sasuke in front of everyone.

--

"Naruto, stop drinking that." Iruka said with a hint of amusement as Naruto emptied another bottle of a weird energy drink he found in the little refrigerator in the room. He was in his pajamas and in his warm futon, but not at ease in the least. "Your hearts going to stop if you have too many of those." Iruka nagged, drying his hair from his trip to the onsen. Naruto hadn't gone yet and instead was sulking pathetically around the room.

"What's wrong with you anyways, Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked sitting on his futon next to Naruto's.

"Nothing." Naruto lied. Like hell he was going to tell Iruka his situation.

"I'm treating you to ramen tomorrow so don't be too upset." Iruka smiled. Naruto smiled back, feeling a little better.

"I want the biggest pork ramen bowel they have!!" Naruto shouted feeling hyper from the energy drink.

"Yeah, yeah." Iruka smiled and ruffled the blondes' hair. They started to watch television when Iruka's cell phone chimed.

Naruto ate some cheetos while Iruka answered it.

"Oh! Hey….yeah we're here….yeah….O-okay…..bye." Iruka stood up and smiled a little nervously at Naruto. "Hey, there's something I need to take care of for a bit so don't wait for me to get back to sleep okay? Stay. In. The. Hotel." Iruka said sternly before walking off to get dressed.

"Okay." Naruto mumbled hastily not caring what or where Iruka was doing to do. All he knew was Dragon Ball Z was on and Goku was getting his ass handed to him by Cell.

"Pathetic, Kakrott! I know toddlers who could fight better." Naruto said like the dork he was in his best Vegeta impersonation as Iruka walked out the door. He watched the anime for another hour before the bed sores on his stomach made him get up and stretch. He brushed his teeth when he realized he smelled like stale cheetos, and then decided to take a swim in the onsen. Without fainting this time.

The outdoor bath was empty as he suspected at this time of night. He made sure he wasn't in the women's bath like last time when he strolled into the onsen and was pelted with bars of soap. Hard soap. Hard soap and rocks. He had scars.

Women were scary.

Little clouds of steam drifted lazily off the surface of the water, and disappeared into the clear sky. The stars were bright and the trees lining the bath shifted and rustled with each slight breeze that fluttered past. The rocks in the onsen were steaming as well and Naruto found a comfy rock shaped like a ball to lean on.

The frustration drifted out of him with the steam, blissful relaxation replacing it. He closed his blue eyes and let the hot water warm his entire body.

"Mmm...this is the life." He mumbled with a lazy smile. All he knew was the warm that enveloped his entire body and the melody of the soughing trees.

Until he heard the door slide open.

"Ah damn…" He muttered. He thought he had the entire bath to himself, but obviously someone else liked to bathe this late. An old man no doubt.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's heart jumped as he hears Sasuke's voice whisper over the water. "Sasuke?" He almost yelled back in happiness. "Over here!"

He heard the water splash a little, a ripple meeting his skin. Though the think fog and steam he saw Sasuke's silhouette approach, his heart beating rapidly in his chest like conga drums.

"I knew I heard you walk by." Sasuke spoke quietly, leaning against the rocks. Naruto blushed, finding himself starring at Sasuke's collar bone like a stray dog eyeing a steak. He gulped and nodded. This was perfect.

Him, Sasuke, naked, alone, onsen, and DBZ on back in the room. Insert heavenly music here.

"How did you know I walked by?" Naruto asked idly, conjuring up a plan to get him and Sasuke to suddenly make out. He could always fall on him….

"You have heavy footsteps, usurakontachi." Sasuke replied and sank further into the water. His cheeks were tinted a blush pink from the temperature of the water and it dazzled Naruto to the point of fainting.

"S-Sasuke…." Naruto fidgeted nervously, but managed to lay his trembling hand on Sasuke's warm chest. The Uchiha blinked at him densely. Was Naruto going to have to spell out the situation for him? "We're alone now…" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke got the hint and blushed only slightly, but enough for Naruto to see it through the thick steam.

"Here?" He whispered, looking around the onsen as if someone was to suddenly spawn out of thin air with a camcorder. Naruto nodded twice, his face hotter than the water.

Now that the perfect opportunity had been suddenly placed on them, he was nervous as hell. His stomach twisted and he felt his body tremble. They had being trying so hard to take the relationship to the next level, but Naruto had never wondered about how he would feel once they had the chance.

As if hearing Naruto's thoughts, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde lovingly. Naruto closed his eyes and held Sasuke's warm body against his, any objections or doubts and fears he had drifted up into the night sky with the steam.

The heat of the onsen was suddenly cold compared to the heat radiating from the two bodies as Sasuke and Naruto kissed passionately, their fingers tangled in each others damp hair, and their bodies almost impossibly close to one another.

Naruto's breathing was already becoming jagged as Sasuke suckled gently on his throat and ears. Naruto watched through glazed eyes as the Uchiha planted loving kisses down from his lips to his neck and collar bone and couldn't help but moan as Sasuke's tongue flicked across the pink nubs on Naruto's chest.

"How does that feel?" Sasuke asked sultrily as he nuzzled the nape of Naruto's neck. The kitsune could only nod his head in approval, his voice somewhere deep in his throat locked away with the loud moans he was trying to hold in. Sasuke smiled against his lover's skin and kissed him again.

Naruto pressed into the kiss, still unable to comprehend the intense heat he was feeling.

A moan escaped his lips when Sasuke took his touches to the next level. His body trembled in pleasure as Sasuke teasingly stroked Naruto's growing erection with one finger. The slight touch itself was almost enough to drive the blonde over the limit. He had to get a grip.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered in a playful sing-song voice like velvet into Naruto's ear. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sasuke's cool breathe tickling his sensitive ears.

"Sasuke-teme, don't tease me!" Naruto whined when Sasuke poked his stomach playfully ignoring another part of his body that needed some attention. He could feel the Uchiha's lips smirk against the nape of his neck. Sasuke was such a tease.

"It's getting hot." Naruto mumbled, his blonde bangs stuck onto his forehead, his skin moist from the combination of the steam and the intense heat Sasuke was emitting onto his body. The kitsune could feel his body trembling against Sasuke's, their creamy skin rubbing against each others causing a sweet friction and more heat making his head swoon. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach the thought of finally having sex with his boyfriend was making Naruto feel faint, or maybe it was just the hot steam rising lazily from the magma water.

As Naruto swooned, he only barely noticed Sasuke had changed positions, getting behind the blonde and pushing him against the rock. Naruto pressed his check against the stone, it was somehow cool and felt good against his flushed skin. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked almost inaudible through his jagged breaths.

"I have to prepare you, right?" Sasuke replied, rather unabashed. "It'll hurt otherwise…So just relax."

"Mmm…" Naruto closed his eyes, taking in a more steady breath of warm muggy air but then gasped loudly feeling his body being suddenly intruded. "S-Sasuke?!"

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, trying as gently as possible not to hurt the blonde as he inserted two fingers into Naruto's tight entrance. Only now he realized he should have started with one. Oops.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke scissored his fingers, spreading open the small ring of muscle. "I-it burns…" He moaned, clenching his fists against the cool stone of the large rock in front of him.

"Is it too much?" Sasuke asked, comfortingly kissing Naruto's shoulder, running his lips down the smooth skin on his arm. He could feel the kitsune shaking against his lips.

"N-no, the water." Naruto struggled to speak, the words continuing to get lost in the haze of pain pleasure and anticipation all buzzing around him at once like a cyclone. "It's hot…Ngh..it keeps getting inside of me…"

"Dobe…" Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto by the wrist pulling in through the hot water to the small patch of land at the far end of the large onsen. A large willow stood on the land, its long vine-like leaves hung down the branches like a tent. Behind it was the light brown bamboo fence that ran around the perimeter of the entire outdoor bath. The grass was smooth and soft unlike the usual prickly and cropped grass they were used too. It felt good against Naruto's back as Sasuke gently laid him down.

Being out of the water made Naruto's head clear, but only a little. Sasuke was still driving him to the brink of insanity.

"Better?" The Uchiha asked, planting more kisses all over his lover's lush skin. Sasuke loved how warm Naruto's skin felt against his lips, and the way it glowed a soft pink from his excessive blushing and the heat of the water under the dim light of the moon overhead. It was intoxicating and Sasuke was trying his best to be gentle with the Uzumaki.

All Naruto could do was nod. His head was clearing and he looked up at Sasuke, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Better." He said quietly, reeling in Sasuke for another juicy kiss.

Sasuke continued to prepare Naruto, scissoring and spreading him open wider, but Naruto was just too tight. "Relax." He cooed as Naruto trembled and gasped with the slightest touch. He was so sensitive.. Wanting to comfort Naruto a little more, Sasuke kissed a trail down the kitsunes clavicle past his navel and finally wrapping his lips around the head of his erection. Naruto immediately bucked up his hips, a loud wanton moan filling the silence of the open air bath. He grasped Sasuke's hair, his fingers tangling in the raven tresses.

Sasuke opened naruto up wider until he was satisfied he wouldn't hurt him. "Naruto…" He whispered against the blonde's cheek, positioning himself in front of the puckered entrance.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, whimpering nervously feeling Sasuke's member nudging against him.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, soothingly kissing him on the forehead.

"Mmhm.." Naruto nodded, opening his eyes and looking straight into Sasuke's. "Enter me." He whispered, putting his hands under his knees and spreading his legs open wide for Sasuke. Sasuke almost came from just that. Naruto's hazy eyes half lidded in pleasure, the soft pants emerging from his moist lips, the need in his voice. Sasuke clasped his hand around his nose, in fear it might spurt out blood like a waterfall.

"Sasuke?"

"I-I'm fine. Okay…"

Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke slowly pushed into him, then letting out a sharp gasp. Sasuke shut his eyes, Naruto was so tight his insides clamped tight around him and he just kept going in deeper and deeper.

"Ahh! Sasuke! Mm, d-don't move yet!" Naruto said, his nails digging into the soil at his sides. "D-don't move..ah..not yet, I'm going to lose it..if you do.." His body felt full, there was no pain but the sensation was strange, defiantly unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Sasuke was panting above him, not daring to move just yet. He would lose it. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto roughly, their tongues writhing against each others hungrily. A thin strand of saliva connected their lips as Sasuke broke away, unable to stay still any longer. He thrust roughly into Naruto, his body moving all on its own. He had no control of it anymore, the feeling was just too much.

Naruto moaned and arched his back, Sasuke had made contact with his prostate on the first thrust and Naruto nearly screamed as a thick white liquid spurted out of his erection and onto his abdomen.

"……."

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry!!" Naruto yelped, trying to sit up but was still trembling too much to move. He laid back down and covered his face with his hand, his cheek burning a bright red. How embarrassing. "It was too much." He said through his hands. Sasuke was going to be mad. He peeked through his fingers and instead of being upset, Sasuke was laughing. "Sasuke?"

"You're such a dobe." He said laughing quietly and pulled Naruto's hands away from his face so that he could kiss him. "You're still hard." He added with a small smile. Naruto frowned.

"You're so mean Sasuke-teme!! Get off of me!!"

"Shut up Usurakontachi" Sasuke chucked. "Let's finish."

"Ah!"

Sasuke thrust back into Naruto, earning loud moans from the kitsune. Naruto writhed under him as Sasuke found a fast but steady rhythm. He quietly moaned Naruto's name as he moved. The feeling was amazing, and Naruto was already seeing stars again so quickly after he came.

"Sasukee, h-harder!" Naruto moaned wantonly, raising his hips off the grass to get more contact from the Uchiha. Sasuke panted and quickened his pace, the sound of their skin slapping together mixed with Naruto's shameless moans of pleasure was sending him closer and closer to his limit.

"Tch…" Sasuke quickly pulled all the way out of Naruto before he came, earning a loud moan of protest from the kitsune under him. Naruto suddenly felt empty, it was weird after he felt so..._full. _

"Sasuke?" He panted, looking up at the raven haired boy with questioning eyes. Sasuke didn't respond and instead pulled Naruto up onto his lap and pulled him into another rough kiss.

"Spread your legs." Sasuke ordered, moving Naruto's hips in the right position above his erection. Even through his haze, Naruto thought that the position was a little advanced for their first time. Sasuke was obviously taking advice from Itachi after all.

Naruto pushed himself down with the aid of Sasuke who steadied him, his thumbs digging into the flesh under the blondes hipbones.

Naruto arched his back as Sasuke entered him to the hilt, the feeling of fullness already back. Naruto wasted no time and moved up and down spastically, holding onto Sasuke's shoulders for support. Sasuke tried to move in timing with Naruto, but the kitsune's movements were too hasty and rough.

Naruto bucked up his hips with a moan and Sasuke slipped out of him. "Ah…it fell out." Naruto mumbled, pawing at Sasuke's length and trying to position himself back against it. Sasuke helped him find the right rhythm and moved along with Naruto's body steadily.

"Sasuke…ah..mm…I can't" Naruto moaned incoherently in-between each thrust. Sasuke could feel the blond tightening around him and knew Naruto was at his limit.

"Me too." Sasuke moaned quietly, unable to go any further himself.

Another orgasm hit Naruto like a bag of bricks. His body convulsed violently against Sasuke's, his back arched, near screams ringing throughout the onsen. It was a miracle no one had heard them yet.

As Naruto came, he clamped even tighter around Sasuke enabling him from thrusting any further.

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned cumming deep inside of his kitsune. He held Naruto tight against his chest, feeling the blonde's cum hit his upper stomach.

The sounds of their pants were all they heard along with the soothing sound of the bamboo water fountain in the corner, the water filling up the shoot and emptying into the water under it over and over.

Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, their bodies shiny from the sheen of sweat making their tangled limbs glisten in the moonlight.

Neither spoke, even after their breathing returned to normal. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's chest listening serenely to the steady beat of his heart.

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

_Tha-thump_

"Sasuke?" Naruto finally spoke after several minutes of silence. The onsen, the willow tree, the soft grass, everything came back and reality hit the two with Naruto's voice.

"Hm?" Sasuke responded lazily nuzzling the warm skin of Naruto's body.

"I'm cold." Naruto answered curtly. Sasuke smiled inwardly and sat back up. Naruto was blushing and starring at the swaying branches of the willow tree. Sasuke could see red spots spread like rose petals across his skin from where he had kissed him.

It was cute.

Sasuke laughed and leaned over to kiss Naruto one last time before leading him back through the onsen.

"Gyah!! It's hot again!" Naruto complained. "You have to get used to it after you've been out for a while."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke chuckled, holding Naruto's hand. Naruto grinned and intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's.

In the changing room, Sasuke and Naruto played around a little throwing their slippers at each other and smacking each other on the head with towels. Naruto put his black shirt on backwards and Sasuke had a near violent laugh attack while helping him turn the shirt around.

Naruto smiled and sneaked a small kiss on Sasuke's lips. "This is gross." He added with a mock scowl. "You're going to give me diabetes if you keep acting so sweet, Sasuke-teme."

"Oh shut up dobe."

Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head and led him back down the long wooden hallways towards their rooms. The corridors were empty except for the pants and statues at each corner.

Naruto scowled for real. "Ow…"

"What?"

"Shit, I know this is a bad time but…my back is starting to hurt."

"Suck it up, pansy."

"Like hell! You were too rough!!"

"You were the one on top!!"

"Wha- Shut up!!"

"Ah ha."

Naruto was pulling on Sasuke's hair when he opened the sliding door to Naruto's room. They froze.

"Eh?"

"………"

"…………………."

"……………………….."

Iruka and Kakashi stared back at Naruto and Sasuke in shock tangled up together in a heap on the futon on the floor.


End file.
